happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Siren Beyond The Beach
The Siren Beyond The Beach is the 84th episode of Happy Tree Friends; Hawaiian Style and the 4th episode of Season 4. This episodes marks the debut of Impy and Seerin in Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style. In this episode, when many folks at the beach end up missing and Todd is kidnapped, Russell and JD Winkerman must investigate with help from Shambo. Cast Starring: * JD Winkerman * Russell * Shambo The Witch Doctor * Impy (HTF Hawaiian Style Debut) * Seerin (HTF Hawaiian Style Debut) Featuring: * Grin * Petunia * Flaky * Todd Appearances: * Generic Tree Friends Plot At the Surf Shack Under The Tree in Kauia at night, Russell and JD Winkerman are having some chicken strips as they are spending the day together. Todd is enjoying himself as he drinks his fruit punch. Suddenly a strange song plays out of nowhere. Russell and The Winkster cover their ears. Todd goes outside to find out who is singing. He goes to beach and sees that some of the Generic Tree Friends at the beach have disappeared. Suddenly Seerin pops out of the water and grabs Todd. Todd screams for help. JD Winkerman and Russell hear Todd's scream and rush out to the beach but when they get there, he is gone and so are the others on the beach. Russell sees the body of a Generic Tree Friend eaten by Seerin. Impy shows up in front of The Winkster and tries to abduct Russell and The Winkster but Russell throws sand in her eyes and he and The Winkster flee. Impy uses her magic to attack the two but Russell throws a lemon at her causing her to retreat. The two of them search the beach for clues. Petunia and Flaky are asked by The Winkster where they were when Todd vanished. Flaky informs JD Winkerman that they were in the locker room taking a shower. Russell and JD Winkerman see a cave nearby and see Seerin taking Todd inside. Russell and The Winkster head over to Shambo's hut in Waipahu on Russell's ship. When they arrive, The Winkster informs Shambo that Todd has been kidnapped. Shambo decides to join the two in their search. They head to Kauia to investigate the scene. Russell points to the Surf Shack Under The Tree where Todd was when the incident happened and the spot where Seerin had kidnapped Todd. JD Winkerman points to the cave where Todd was taken to. The Winkster and Russell need to get there but it may seem too much. Shambo knows about Seerin and her siren powers. JD Winkerman has an idea. He asks Shambo to change him and Russell into sirens so that they save their friend. Shambo thinks its a good idea to do that. He gets out his magic stick and transforms Russell and JD Winkerman into sirens. Russell sees that his siren form is the same from the last time he was a siren. JD Winkerman sees that he has grown fins on his arms and legs. His fur have become scales and he likes it. Shambo casts a spell that allows him to breath underwater. The 3 head into the ocean to save Todd. In the cave, Impy and Seerin have Todd chained to a wall. Seerin uses a tentacle on Todd to try and make him nervous. Meanwhile in the cave enterance, The Winkster, Russell and Shambo sees bodies of more Generic Tree Friends killed and Shambo sees some worshiping Seerin. Russell now knows the point of it. Shambo casts a spell to free the Generics from Seerin's spell. They escape the cave. Todd screams loudly and Shambo, Russell and JD Winkerman hear it. They head to the chamber where Todd is held captive and there is a slash on his arm as Seerin has drank some of his blood. Seerin and Impy see the 3 and try to capture them. Shambo casts a spell to make Seerin dry up to her death. Impy charges toward Shambo to try and kill him, but he casts a spell to kill her. Reducing her to dust. Shambo uses a spell to release Todd and heal his wound. They escape the cave and head back to the beach. Shambo reverts Russell and The Winkster back to normal form. Todd hugs Russell and The Winkster, ending the episode. Moral: "Never go near the water if it is dangerous!" Deaths * Some Generic Tree Friends are killed by Seerin in an unknown manner. * Seerin dies when Shambo casts a spell to dry her out. * Impy dies when Shambo kills her with a spell. Injuries * Todd gets bit in the arm by Seerin. (his wound is healed by Shambo) Destruction * The chains that held Todd melt when Shambo casts a spell to free him. Goofs * Russell's hook changes hands frequently between shots in the cave. * JD Winkerman's watch disappears when he and Russell rush to the beach when Todd is screaming. Trivia * Russell's siren design is the same one used from Sounding the Siren. * This episode is one of the darkest episodes of HTF Hawaiian Style. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes